lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Portal 2
Portal 2 is one of the many franchises featured in LEGO Dimensions. It is based on the mega-popular video game of the same name, which in turn is a sequel to the original video game. Background Portal Portal is a 2007 first-person puzzle-platform video game developed by Valve Corporation. The game was released in a bundle package called The Orange Box for Microsoft Windows and Xbox 360 on October 9, 2007, and for the PlayStation 3 on December 11, 2007. The Windows version of the game is available for download separately through Valve's content delivery system Steam and was released as a standalone retail product on April 9, 2008. A standalone version called Portal: Still Alive was released on the Xbox Live Arcade service on October 22, 2008; this version includes an additional 14 puzzles. An OS X version was released as part of the Mac-compatible Steam platform on May 12, 2010. A Linux version was released on Steam as a beta on May 2, 2013, and came out of beta on June 24, 2013. An Android port for the Nvidia Shield was released on May 12, 2014. The game primarily comprises a series of puzzles that must be solved by teleporting the player's character and simple objects using "the Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device", a device that can create inter-spatial portals between two flat planes. The player-character, Chell, is challenged by an artificial intelligence named GLaDOS (Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System) to complete each puzzle in the Aperture Science Enrichment Center using the portal gun with the promise of receiving cake when all the puzzles are completed. The game's unique physics allows momentum to be retained through portals, requiring creative use of portals to maneuver through the test chambers. This gameplay element is based on a similar concept from the game Narbacular Drop; many of the team members from the DigiPen Institute of Technology who worked on Narbacular Drop were hired by Valve for the creation of Portal. Portal was acclaimed as one of the most original games of 2007, despite being considered short in length. The game received praise for its unique gameplay and darkly humorous story. It received acclaim for the character of GLaDOS, voiced by Ellen McLain in the English-language version, and the end credits song "Still Alive" written by Jonathan Coulton for the game. Not counting sales through Steam, over four million copies of the game have been sold since its release. The game's popularity has led to official merchandise from Valve including plush Companion Cubes, as well as fan recreations of the cake and portal gun. Portal 2 Portal 2 is a puzzle-platform game developed by Valve Corporation. It was released in April 2011 for Windows, Mac OS X, Linux, PlayStation 3, and Xbox 360. The digital PC version is distributed online by Valve's Steam service, while all retail editions were distributed by Electronic Arts. Like the original Portal, players solve puzzles by placing portals and teleporting between them. Portal 2 adds features including tractor beams, lasers, light bridges, and paint-like gels that alter player movement or allow portals to be placed on any surface. In the single-player campaign, players control Chell, who navigates the dilapidated Aperture Science Enrichment Center during its reconstruction by the supercomputer GLaDOS; new characters include robot Wheatley and Aperture founder Cave Johnson. In the new cooperative mode, players solve puzzles together as robots Atlas and P-Body. Jonathan Coulton and The National produced songs for the game. Valve announced Portal 2 in March 2010, and promoted it with alternate reality games including the Potato Sack, a collaboration with several independent game developers. After release, Valve released downloadable content and a simplified map editor to allow players to create and share levels. Portal 2 received acclaim for its gameplay, balanced learning curve, pacing, dark humor, writing, and acting. It has been described as one of the greatest video games of all time by numerous publications and critics. Related Characters/Objects * 71203 Level Pack ** Chell *** Sentry Turret **** Turret Striker **** Flying Turret Carrier *** Companion Cube **** Laser Deflector **** Gold Heart Emitter Non-Playable Characters * Wheatley * GLaDOS * Space Core * Adventure Core * Cake Core * Cave Johnson * Aperture Announcer * Sentry Turrets * Mantis Men * Animal King Turret * Atlas * Doug Rattmann * Frankenturret * P-Body * Caroline Adventure World * Aperture Science Enrichment Center ** Test Chamber 01 ** Test Chamber 02 ** Test Chamber 03 ** Bring Your Daughter to Work Day * Wheat Field Levels * GLaD to See You * Aperture Science Trivia * This is one of the few franchises to have all the characters' respective actors reprise their roles. The others are: Adventure Time, Jurassic World, and Scooby-Doo!. ** Of all of these, this is the only video games franchise. * The Cores--Wheatley, Space Core, Adventure Core, and Cake Core--look different to the original video games. Their "eyelids" have a curvature at the front and Wheatley, Space Core, and Adventure Core are given colours at the side. ** A fifth Core, Fact Core, doesn't appear in LEGO Dimensions. * The game appears to focus on the first game in GLaD to See You, and on the second game in the Adventure World. ** The Aperture Science level included with Chell is based on an original story that takes place after the second game. This level also has a connection to [LEGO Dimensions. *** Aperture Science, Retro Wreckage and Sonic Dimensions are the only levels that are associated mostly to LEGO Dimensions besides the story levels. * The sound of a Shift portal is the sound an excursion funnel from the game Portal 2 uses. * Along with The Wizard of Oz and Midway Arcade, this is one of the only Year 1 franchises that did not have any LEGO sets previously based on it, including in the LEGO Ideas line. ** However all three had been pitched to LEGO Ideas and had received notable attention before being rejected by the LEGO Group. * Portal 2 and Half-Life exist in the same universe. This is referenced via various Black Mesa boxes located in the Adventure World and levels. Gallery PortalPortal.jpg Portal Land.jpeg Category:Franchises Category:Portal Category:Index Category:2015 Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Franchises Category:Videogame Franchises Category:Valve Corporation Franchises